


Tumblr Fic 58: Click

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gay Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Model Derek Hale, Necks 'n Throatz, Neckz 'n' Throats, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picture Fic, Prompt Fic, Sorta Secret Relationship, Werewolf Derek Hale, mentions knots, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: He’d overslept. It was hard not to. Not in his mate’s bed.





	Tumblr Fic 58: Click

He’d overslept.

It was hard not to. Not in his mate’s bed, surrounded by the scents of their sex and Stiles’ contentment, and even the familiarity of their combined morning breath.

Derek didn’t want to leave. The morning light was cold and he could hear the sounds of the city waking on the streets below.

He’d never left the apartment in the daylight before. He’d never run the risk of being caught and outed and possibly putting Stiles’ safety on the line.

Derek huffed out, white breath filling the air before him. He left the last button on his jeans and reached for his shirt and Stiles whimpered in his sleep. Derek turned to look at him.

Derek didn’t want to leave. He had a shoot tomorrow, his fourth with another guy. They’d all been betas; more than willing to bend their necks for him in front of the camera and unfortunately all more than willing to bend over the nearest surface for him in real life.

They’d all been disappointed.

His fans had, too. Their consensus in the official webpage comments and on the fandom boards was that Derek was gay, and now that he was with men in front of the camera instead of women — there’d always been a strong cohort who’d never believed he was straight — everyone might finally get to see the outline of his knot. 

He’d never been shot full frontal. At first the photographers had just thought him shy. Eventually he’d had to admit to the editor, through his sister-cum-agent of course, that he just couldn’t knot because of a woman. It had taken another eight months of him never-quite-there with women — human and wolf and alpha and beta and omega — before they’d finally accepted reality and arranged a shoot with a guy.

Stiles rolled and faced the room and pushed his human nose into the pillow Derek had slept on.

Derek didn’t want to leave. He knew he’d disappoint his fans and the production team yet again tomorrow. They’d taken too long to put him with a guy in front of the camera. He’d met Stiles months before their first capitulation, and from that moment on there was only ever going to be one guy he’d pop a knot for.

A cloud moved outside and the light warmed over the bruises and nip-marks Derek had left on Stiles’ skin. Derek would swear his heart skipped a beat.

He dropped his shirt and reached for his phone and thumbed out a message to Laura. She’d been pushing him to do it already, so she wouldn’t hesitate to make the calls and arrange an interview and a solo shoot instead of the twins they had lined up for him tomorrow. She replied with a simple,  _consider it done, baby bro. say hi to him for me_.

Derek undid the buttons on his jeans and pushed them off and hoped his now cold feet wouldn’t wake Stiles up. He slid into bed and Stiles curled into him, pushing his face against Derek’s neck and wrapping a leg over Derek’s waist.

Derek didn’t want to leave, so he stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [not-quite-NSFW image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/173848914011/hed-overslept-it-was-hard-not-to-not-in-his) on my [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> _Though I'm fine with people wanting to create most fanworks [art, podfic, fanmix, translations] of this story, I'd prefer that no direct "sequel" be written as I have my own planned (eventually). Thank you._


End file.
